Modern vehicles may include electronic systems that require a base level of available power to operate. For example, many vehicles include climate control systems, power windows and locks, connectivity systems (GPS, Bluetooth, etc.) and electronic power assisted steering (EPAS). Further, some vehicles may include a start-stop mode, in which the engine turns off and on to conserve fuel.
Many vehicles may also include the ability to attach powered accessories such as snow plows or other devices.